Spite
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: He happened to like her long hair... just... phrased it wrong. AU, SasuHina, excessive fluffiness, OneShot. R&R.


_((A/N: Just some AU SasuHina fluff!! Enjoy!))_

* * *

**_Spite _**

_Her hair was long, reached the small of her back. Not quite wavy but the volume in it was gorgeous._

_Her eyes sparkled happily._

…_and she did it to spite me._

_Let me back up a bit._

"I… really like you." He gulped, looking at the ground. He finally said it.

His heart pounding in his ears he peeked up at her behind his bangs.

Her eyes were wide and a small amount of a blush had spread across her face.

"Wh-what?"

His confidence grew slightly, it was already said so there was no point in denying, "I like you."

She stared at him for a long time, eyes still wide. He felt like he was going to die waiting for her response.

"Why?" her sudden question startled him and he attempted to stutter out a response.

"Uh… we-well…. y-you're… eh… b-beautiful…?" he nearly hit himself after he said it and he quickly attempted to rectify his mistake, "N-no! I-I didn't m-mean that!" his eyes widened as he realized what that sounded like, "W-well, no… I mean y-yes… your hair!"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "My _hair_?"

Too flustered to think he nodded quickly, "Yes! Your hair! I-it's very l-long and… pretty?"

"So you l-like me b-because of m-my _hair_?"

He really did hit himself this time. "N-no! I mean…- crap…"

Quickly, she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Shit…"

He blew it. He _really_ blew it.

Depressed, beyond compare he trudged home.

Uchiha Sasuke, twelve years old and already heart-broken.

His mother greeted him cheerfully as he entered the kitchen of his home.

"How was school today Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke groaned, slumping on the table, "Kill me now…"

She blinked, "What happened?"

Normally, he would tell his mother. He was a mamma's boy after all, but this was personal. "Nothing."

She raised a brow before smiling knowingly, "Girl trouble?"

Mentally he cursed his mothers perceptive nature.

His groan was the only response.

"Don't worry, you're such a sweet boy, I'm sure she likes you too." His mother tossed offhandedly as she began to cook.

He groaned again, wishing she would just shut up. He was tempted to retreat to his room but thought better of it, Mikoto would likely tell Itachi if he wasn't here to stop her.

There was a knock on the front door and as Sasuke and Mikoto were the only ones home at this time a day, one of them would have to get it.

"Sasuke, cut these vegetables while I get the door." His eye twitched, if she just sent him he wouldn't have to cut any stupid vegetables…

Sighing he stood and started with the carrots. He was only done with his first carrot when he heard his mother enter the room again, "Who was it?" he asked without turning around, concentrating on the food in front of him.

"A-ano…"

He jumped out of his skin at the voice, knife hitting the floor with a clatter.

He could hear his heart pound against his ribcage and he forced himself not to turn around.

The voice continued, obviously nervous by his reaction, "E-eto… I-I wanted to a-apologize f-for earlier… I d-didn't even g-give you a re-response…" she trailed off.

Slowly, he turned his head, gulping audibly as he did so. His eyes trained on the ground, he slowly looked up; half hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

She was still in her school uniform, he noted as he caught sight of the skirt. Raking his eyes upwards he stopped when he reached her face.

Normally, when he had the chance to look at her, he would aim for her eyes first.

Today, however, was different.

He choked visibly, "Y-you're hair!"

She looked down, blushing as she fingered her now boyishly short hair. Her longest hair being two shoulder length locks by her ears.

_She did it to spite me. I just know._

"Th-this is vengeance f-for th-that h-horrible c-confession." She stuttered.

His heart dropped and he stiffened again, she was turning him down…

Approaching him slowly she kept her eyes on the ground until she was directly in front of him.

'_She's going to slap me…_'

He clenched his eyes shut, expecting to be holding a harsh stinging cheek in a moment or two.

Instead he felt something very soft linger on his lips before leaving.

Blinking his eyes open with a very confused expression, he stared at the girl who was now smiling at him. Slowly, it dawned on him what just happened.

He could have been easily compared to a tomato.

'_Sh-she kissed me!_'

"E-eto… go-gomen… d-demo…" she herself was easily the color of a certain red vegetable, "…d-demo… I-I _might_ l-like you t-too."

Mikoto's eyes twinkled while she peeked in on the scene, it was undeniably adorable to watch.

"Okaasa--" she cut her eldest son off with a hand over his mouth.

Itachi blinked in surprise as his mother made a quick shushing noise at him before turning back to whatever she was observing.

Peeking in himself he mentally cursed his younger brother for getting a girlfriend before him.


End file.
